Sweet Breeze
by ElsaBelgium
Summary: OC Love story!2nd story, please review and comment! KazeXZero


Sweet Breeze

*Notice* This is my first story. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Just keep that in mind. Also, this is an OCish type of story. And the point of veiws change each chapter. This will be the continuing order:

*Kaze*(ch.1)

*Kasei*(ch.2)

*Kobato*(ch.3)

Thank you for your time and enjoy the story! :) - Kaze Hikari

Humans:

Kasei Onna

Kobato Ame

Onito Kurai

Vampires:

Kaze Hikari

Zero Kiryu

Kaname Kuran

Senri Shiki

Chapter 1

Unapproachable, antisocial, and short tempered. How else can I describe him? Oh yes, he's _hot. _Have I also mentioned that he has a little complex over Kurosu Yuki who is always useless as being a prefect that she is practically not fit for the job at all? Yes, I believe so, and the two prefects are practically glued together that sometimes or more correctly **most of the times** it pisses me off. How come Yuki gets to have Kiryu Zero's attention all the time without being pushed off **completely**? Yes as much as I hate to admit, I was one of the jealous girls over a particular guy. But hey what can I say? I get more irritated by day and night every time I am reminded that I am _forgotten_, someone from the _past,_ while Kurosu is someone to be _remembered, _and someone who will be part of his life in the _future. _**I was left **_**behind.**_I have to face the fact that Zero does not remember me and will never take a glance at me again. Have I tried to approach him and persist upon him to remember me? Yes I have, I didn't say "DO YOU REMEMBER ME?" so boldly though, I wanted him to remember me in natural flow without me having to tell him that we two were someone who knew each other in the past. But no matter how many times I tried to talk to him, approach him or do anything with him, he will just get angry and annoyed with me, he will just push me away. I stare at him from afar, almost at the verge of crying as I see Kiryu and Yuki together trying to control over the girls who are crazy over us night class students. For a brief moment, my heart skipped a beat when Zero and I met eye contact. He stared at me for a fair amount of time; it gave me a bit of hope to cling to. But it was only a hopeful thing that went to waste when he quickly turned his face away from me. "Of course not," I chuckled and walked away from the window to make my way to my room to pack my bags. On the other hand while I lost **all **hope of him to recall his memory back, Zero stood still in his position in the hallway covering his face with both his hands. Even the fan girls and the night class had moved on, he stood there; still and silent. "Zero? Are you ok?" I asked in concerned as my childhood friend seems to be unmoving. I was startled when I saw a tear escape out of his hands that was attempting to hide it. "Kaze? Kaze? Kaze?" He kept repeating my name over and over like a CD that has been scratched. _Had he lost it?_ I approached him and tapped his back. He turned around and hugged me. "Kaze, where are you going?"

Chapter 2

I turned around from the rabble of screaming girls that had come to see the night class. "Idiots," I thought to myself. They obsessed themselves over a pretty face, when it wasn't the face that mattered. It was the heart. I clenched my fist in fury and I didn't know why. I started walking back to my dorm, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure following me. I kept walking like nothing odd was happening; I waited until we were well away from the rabble. Then I pulled out my pistol I kept by me and started pointing it into the darkness. "Who's there?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky with fear. Kuran Kaname emerged from the darkness. "Oh, Kaname it's you." I said, while lowering my gun. "Kasei, calm down. You can't go around waving your gun at everyone." "Well, you were stalking me…" "…Well, I don't have an explanation for that." Kaname ventured further towards me. "It's just that, I find you so interesting." He grabbed me and pulled me close. I stood there in disbelief as he hugged me. Then he pulled away. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. That wasn't right." I nodded and started to walk back to my dorm. "Kasei!" I looked back. "Don't think badly of me." I shook my head and ran all the way back to my dorm. Once I shut the door, I collapsed onto the ground. My mind was racing. _What was that just now? _I thought to myself. I had always had a little crush on Kaname but what just happened was scary. I had never felt this way before about him. As I got ready for bed, I heard a noise outside my window. I opened the curtains and screamed as I saw a man with fangs in the window. He broke through the window and laughed demonically as I screamed again. "Don't you recognize me Kasei?" I gasped. "Aniki-san? Nentou?"

Chapter 3

I ran outside after the school bell. _Oh no! _I thought. _It's already dark out! I'm late for curfew!_ As I blindly ran outside to go back to the dorms, I didn't see the masses that had turned up to see the Night class. Needless to say, I was trampled mercilessly. "Ow." "Hey there, are you alright?" I stared up into the smiling face of Senri. "Yes, everything's fine! No need to be concerned!" "Really? But I just saw you being trampled so I thought you might need some help." "Nope! I'm fine, thank you." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my skirt and coat. "If you say so. I'll see you later Kobato!" Senri ran off waving to go catch up with the rest of the night class. I sighed. Why did I think I had a chance with a guy like Senri. He was in the night class anyway, I bet halve the school has a crush on him. I ran off in the opposite direction to get back to dorms. _Almost there. _Suddenly, I tripped on a rock and fell. "Ow. I'm so clumsy." My knee was scraped and it started to bleed. Within seconds two Night class people appeared. "Are you bleeding, miss?" "Well, we can take care of that. Heh heh." I screamed as fangs grew out of the students' mouths. One took my wrist and started to suck blood. "HELP!" "Heh. No one's going to hear you." All of a sudden, a swiftly moving blur appeared and sliced open the man drinking my blood face open. The blur stopped and I could see who it was. Senri. "Get away from her!" He snarled. "Now dammit!" They scurried off like scared rabbits. "Kobato! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Tears streaming, I showed him my wrist. "The bastards. C'mon, let's get you to the chairman." He picked me up like I weighed nothing and ran off to the office building. He ripped off his tie and quickly wrapped it around my wrist. "There. Temporary fix." "W-wh-what were those things?"

Chapter 4

"I-I'm going back to my house. B-because I didn't think it was worth staying." Zero pulled me closer. "No. You're not going anywhere Ka-san." My heart skipped a few beats. _Does he finally remember? _I thought. _Does he know who I am?_ "Ka-san," He said. "I thought you died. I thought Shizuka killed you too. But no. You survived. And I remember who you are." He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I missed you Ka-san." My lip trembled. Then I burst into tears. "I missed you too, Zero!" _Four years ago, Vampires attacked Zero's family. I had been Zero's friend since we were six. One day, I came to the Kiryu house to find it on fire. I ran into the house screaming for Zero. "Zero! Zero! Are you alright!" Then, I came upon a gruesome scene. Bodies lay on the floor, blood still leaking out. "Kaze! Get out of here now!"I turned to look. "Zero!" I ran to him. There was blood on him. "Zero, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" "Ka-san, just get out now!" He started to push me but he fell down. "Zero! NO, I won't go until you're- "Is this a friend of yours Zero?" I turned around and saw a woman standing over me, fangs protruding from her mouth. I gasped but said nothing. Zero squeaked in terror. He crouched down below me. I stood over him, arms out protectively. "I won't let you hurt him, you bitch." She growled and picked me up by neck. "Let's teach you some manners." She started to come at me, but I jammed my fingers into her eyes. She screamed in pain and dropped me. As soon as I hit the ground, I ran. I could hear the witch screaming in pain as she chased me. "Catch me if you can!" I ran towards the forest. "Good," I thought. "If I reach the woods, she'll never catch me and I'll lure her away from- She caught my shirt and grabbed me. Suddenly, a massive pain came in my neck and spread throughout my body. She had bitten. I thought of my parents. Then I thought of Zero. "He must be so scared." I thought of the woman and how scared she made him. I started to boil with anger. "Nothing," I thought. "Nothing should scare a child that much." I screamed in anger and started to hit the woman over and over. "THIS IS FOR ZERO!" I said with each punch. "THIS IS FOR HIS FAMILY, YOU BITCH!" The woman under suddenly relaxed. She was dead. I saw Zero run out of the house. I stumbled over but I fell. Zero caught me. "Ka-san, don't go!" Tears were in his eyes. I smiled weakly. "I'm not going anywhere. I-I have to-to s-stay with Zero." I grabbed his hand and held it as my vision dimmed. "Ka-san? Ka-san! Kaze don't go! Don't leave me! KA-SAN!" I awoke hours later. Zero wasn't with me. He had been taken to Yuki Cross. I was now a vampire._

I cried into his shoulder for a few minutes, but then calmed down. I wiped my eyes. "I-I guess I shouldn't g-get my stuff then." I said with a sniffle. "No." Zero said and smiled. "I missed you Kaze." I hugged him again as we went to my room.


End file.
